Ross Taylor
| birth_place = Lower Hutt, Wellington, New Zealand | nickname = | heightft = 6 | heightinch = 0 | batting = Right-handed | bowling = Right-arm off break | role = middle-order batsman | international = true | testdebutdate = 8 November | testdebutyear = 2007 | testdebutagainst = South Africa | testcap = 234 | lasttestdate = 30 March | lasttestyear = 2018 | lasttestagainst =England | odidebutdate = 1 March | odidebutyear = 2006 | odidebutagainst = West Indies | odicap = 144 | lastodidate = 7 March | lastodiyear = 2018 | lastodiagainst = England | odishirt = 3 | T20Idebutdate = 22 December | T20Idebutyear = 2006 | T20Idebutagainst = Sri Lanka | T20Icap = 22 | lastT20Idate = 21 February | lastT20Iyear = 2018 | lastT20Iagainst = Australia | club1 = Central Districts | year1 = 2003–present | club2 = Royal Challengers Bangalore | year2 = 2008–2010 | club3 = Victoria | year3 = 2009–2010 | club4 = Durham | year4 = 2010 | club5 = Rajasthan Royals | year5 = 2011 | club6 = Delhi Daredevils | year6 = 2012, 2014 | club7 = Pune Warriors India | year7 = 2013 | club8 = Trinidad and Tobago Red Steel | year8 = 2013–2014 | club9 = St Lucia Zouks | year9 = 2015 | club10 = Sussex | year10 = 2016–2017 | clubnumber10 = 16 | columns = 4 | column1 = Test | matches1 = 85 | runs1 = 6,281 | bat avg1 = 47.22 | 100s/50s1 = 17/28 | top score1 = 290 | deliveries1 = 96 | wickets1 = 2 | bowl avg1 = 24.00 | fivefor1 = 0 | tenfor1 = 0 | best bowling1 = 2/4 | catches/stumpings1 = 127/– | column2 = ODI | matches2 = 204 | runs2 = 7267 | bat avg2 = 46.28 | 100s/50s2 = 19/41 | top score2 = 181* | deliveries2 = 42 | wickets2 = 0 | bowl avg2 = – | fivefor2 = 0 | tenfor2 = N/A | best bowling2 = – | catches/stumpings2 = 130/– | column3 = T20I | matches3 = 81 | runs3 = 1415 | bat avg3 = 25.26 | 100s/50s3 = 0/5 | top score3 = 63 | deliveries3 = - | wickets3 = - | bowl avg3 = - | fivefor3 = - | tenfor3 = N/A | best bowling3 = - | catches/stumpings3 = 44/– | column4 = FC | matches4 = 151 | runs4 = 10,187 | bat avg4 = 43.90 | 100s/50s4 = 24/52 | top score4 = 290 | deliveries4 = 684 | wickets4 = 6 | bowl avg4 = 63.00 | fivefor4 = 0 | tenfor4 = 0 | best bowling4 = 2/4 | catches/stumpings4 = 188/– | date = 3 April | year = 2018 | source = http://www.espncricinfo.com/newzealand/content/player/38699.html ESPNcricinfo }} Luteru Ross Poutoa Lote Taylor (born 8 March 1984) is a New Zealand cricketer, who has batted predominantly at number 4. Considered by critics as one of the greatest cricketers to represent New Zealand, Taylor became the highest ODI century maker for New Zealand surpassing 16 by Nathan Astle, on 22 February 2017, with his 17th ODI century. Taylor has been an integral member of New Zealand's batting line-up, noticeably starring in the one-day format where his prominent century making keeps the team on target. External links * *RCB Player Profile: from Royal Challengers Bangalore Category:New Zealand cricketer Category:Cricketers Category:Living people Category:1984 births Category:New Zealand Test cricket captains Category:New Zealand One Day International cricketers Category:New Zealand One Day International captains Category:New Zealand Twenty20 International cricketers Category:New Zealand Twenty20 International captains